Touched by an Angel (1994 series)
Touched by an Angel (TV series: 1994 - 2003) Summary Angels are sent to earth to tell depressed and troubled people that God loves them and hasn't forgotten them. Male Deaths *Dennis Boutsikaris (Episode 6:18 Bar Mitzvah) *Cameron Bowen (Episode 7:25 Shallow Water) *Wren T. Brown (Episode 5:3 What Are Friends For?) *Joseph Cross (Episode 5:9 Psalm 151) *Harry Danner (Episode 7:20 The Sign of the Dove) *Cleavant Derricks (Episode 6:10 The Christmas Gift) *Kevin Dobson (Episode 1:2 Show Me the Way Home) *Brandon Douglas (Episode 2:10 Unidentified Female) *Ben James-Ellis (Episode 4:1 The Road Home) *Sean Patrick Flanery (Episode 8:6 Famous Last Words) *Willie Garson (Episode 2:19 Dear God) *Michael A. Goorjian (Episode 4:9 Charades) *Harold Gould (Episode 3:5 Written in Dust) *David Graf (Episode 5:18 The Anatomy Lesson) *Zack Graham (Episode 5:10 The Peacemaker) *Geoff Hansen (V) (Episode 4:1 The Road Home) *Gregory Harrison (Episode 4:17 Flights of Angels) *Jeremy Hoop (Episode 6:15 Life Before Death) *Gary Hudson (Episode 3:8 The Sky is Falling) *Shane Jones (Episode 1:11 The Hero) *Stacy Keach (Episode 2:3 Sympathy For the Devil) *Kevin Kilner (Episode 6:5 Til' Death Do Us Part) *Hal Linden (Episode 2:15 Indigo Angel) *Robert Loggia (Episode 7:4 Restoration) *Carl Lumbly (Episode 3:4 Sins of the Father) *Chris McKenna (Episode 7:2 Legacy) *J.C. MacKenzie (Episode 4:14 The Trigger) *John McMartin (Episode 3:27 Inherit the Wind) *Lawrence Monoson (Episode 3:13 The Violin Lesson) *David Naughton (Episode 2:23 Birthmarks) *Christopher Pettiet (Episode 3:16 Crisis of Faith) *Tom Poston (Episode 4:22 Cry and You Cry Alone) *Kevin Rahm (Episode 2:12 The One That Got Away) *Jalon Raney (Episode 4:18 Breaking Bread) *Jesse Raynes (Episode 4:20 How Do You Spell Faith?) *Alex Rocco (Episode 9.19 The Show Must Not Go On) *Reg Rogers (Episode 5:6 Beautiful Dreamer) *John Schneider (Episode 7:25 Shallow Water pt.2) *David Selby (Episode 5:6 Beautiful Dreamer) *Connor Trinneer (Episode 4:21 Seek and Ye Shall Find) *Michael Trucco (Episode 4:11 Venice) *Harvey Vernon (Episode 2:13 Til We Meet Again) *Paul Walker (Episode 2:24 Statute of Limitations) *Michael Welch (Episode 8:3 The Birthday Present) *Tom Whyte (Episode 3:28 A Delicate Balance) *Scott Wilkinson (Episode 6:8 The Whole Truth and Nothing But..) *Montel Williams (Episode 5:20 Into the Fire) Female Deaths *Rosalind Allen (Episode 2:14 Rock 'N' Roll Dad) *Eileen Brennan (Episode 6:3 The Last Day of the Rest of Your Life) *Kirsten Dunst (Episode 3:10 Into the Light) *Stacy Edwards (Episode 9:5 A Feather on the Breath of God) *Conchata Ferrell (Episode 5:13 The Medium and the Message) *Kate Fuglei (Episode 4:12 It Came Upon a Midnight Clear) *Eve Gordon (Episode 7:14 Bringer of Light) *Rae'Ven Kelly (Episode 1:9 Fear Not) *Margot Kidder (Epidode 5:1 Miles to Go Before I Sleep) *A.J. Langer (Episode 3:20 Labor of Love) *Bai Ling (Episode 4:26 The Spirit of Liberty Moon Part 2) *Mary McDonnell (Episode 8:16 Minute By Minute) *Madison McReynolds (Episode 7:23 Netherlands) *Estelle Parsons (Episode 4:7 Sandcastles) *Toni Pendleton (Episode 5:25 Hearts) *Esther Rolle (Episode 3:19 Amazing Grace) *Kathryn Rossetter (Episode 1:10 There But for the Grace of God) *Azura Skye (Episode 4:4 Children of the Night) *Gloria Stuart (Episode 8:3 The Birthday Present) *Adria Tennor (Episode 7:4 Restoration) *Unknown Actress 96-B (Episode 2:22 Flesh and Blood} *Christina Vidal (Episode 5:25 Hearts) Gallery John Schneider (TbaA) Shallow Water|John Schneider Category:TV Series Category:1994 TV series debuts Category:2003 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:CBS in-house productions